Defiance
by Galateagirl
Summary: AU. Love at first sight, DS style. It is a tad confusing, and it won't be updated for a while. Please review anyway. This is one of the stories I am going to feel guilty about postin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly based on experience (and wishful thinking, but let's not get into that.). Anyway, this won't be updated for a long time, so I as an author suggest you don't put it on your favorites list or alert list until the second chapter is up. And that's assuming you like it at all.**

"Yeah, I know. Man…. She's such a bitch…."

"Yeah…." Danny said laughing. The rest laughed with him. It was obvious they had been waiting for confirmation that the story was, in fact, funny.

Danny and his crew were hanging out in Cold stone. Right in the middle of Amity, Cold stone offered everything teens needed. Sugar, the opposite sex and music upon request.

Dash Baxter, the biggest wanna-be of them all raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the door. "Hey, check out the Goth freak."

A girl Danny had never seen before walked in. It was clear she wasn't here for the social life; she was just getting ice cream. Her shoulder length hair fell across her face, obscuring her features, but her porcelain skin peeked out through her belly shirt.

"I wonder if she's a vampire." Paulina said. Paulina was Danny's on again off again girlfriend. Danny smiled slightly, never taking his eyes off the girl.

After hearing Paulina's comment, the girl raised her head defiantly. Her purple eyes blazed, yet she raised an eyebrow at them before ordering. "Mocha with gummy bats in a like it, please."

This in itself was odd. Nobody ever really talked to the people behind the counter. They just blurted out orders. The kid on duty smiled gratefully at her, as if astounded to have his presence recognized. "Sure thing, miss."

The girl leaned against the counter, exposing more of her stomach. It seemed the she had a tattoo on the small of her back of a-…

"Danny? Are you… checking her out?" Star asked. The whole group was staring at him. Paulina had hate burning in her eyes.

Danny's face burned. "Nah." He said. "I was just seeing if she was burned from the lights hitting her skin."

The group laughed, relieved the tension of the moment had lifted. Paulina slung an arm over Danny's shoulders, smiling proudly at him.

But the girl sent him a death glare. Apparently she had heard him. She brushed a strand of her silken black hair out of her gorgeous eyes before accepting her ice cream. "Thank you." She said. She slid a dollar in the tip jar, before telling the guy behind the counter. "I'll put an extra five in if you promise not to sing."

The man sighed with relief. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Don't mention it." Then she headed purposefully over to the group, a determined expression on her face.

Everybody looked almost scared and wary. She walked into the middle of the circle, before turning directly to Paulina. She said in a condescending tone. "Honey, I wouldn't be so loose with the term 'vampire'. I have a lot of connections that could get you in deep shit." Paulina's eyes got so wide, her lashes touched her eyebrows. She turned to Danny and stood on her tiptoes so she could look him in the eyes. "And their skin is burned with sunlight, not electric lights, doll face." She settled back on her heels and thoughtfully picked a gummy bat out of her sundae. She put it in his open mouth and said sweetly, "Happy Birthday!" With that, she walked out.

The group stood there, stunned. Paulina was the first to recover. "That bitch. Who does she think she is?" She pouted and then said, "Let's go Danny." She dragged him through the exit and down the sidewalk. The group followed.

"Hold on." He said. "I forgot something. Wait for me?" She batted her eyelashes and nodded. Everybody else mumbled good-naturedly. Danny jogged back down the sidewalk, but instead of going inside Cold stone, he kept going, in the direction he saw the girl go.

The girl was walking with a spring in her step. "Hey!" He called.

She stopped and turned around, one elegant eyebrow arched. "What? Did you think up a retort?" She asked.

He came up to her. Right up to her. She had to tilt her head back so she could look him in the eye. She was more than a little creeped out. "Look, I don't now who you are, but-"

"Please." Danny said, desperate. "Tell me your name at least."

She scoffed and took a step back. "I'm not the romance-novel type. If you're looking for that, I'm sure your girlfriend is waiting for you a bloc away."

Danny took in a deep breath. He needed to find out more about this girl. "Please." He said, slightly hoarse.

She looked at him thoughtfully, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She removed it and said, slowly, "I don't know why I'm telling you then, or even why you're asking, but I'm Sam Manson."

Danny grinned. "Sam." He said, trying it out. He pulled Sam in for a short kiss before jogging away.

Sam stood there, stunned with her hand to her lips. Then she yelled, "I could charge you for sexual harassment!"

Danny laughed and turned around, still running. "Yeah, but you don't know my name. And she's not my girlfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Danny was waiting outside Dutchman's School for Girls, trying not to look as completely stalkerish as he felt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his butt burning through his poor choice of jeans from leaning against his car in the harsh June sunlight. He stared at the door. _Come on! It's 3:30…_

The doors crashed open and girls in red plaid came spilling out, laughing and talking and complaining about school, about their teachers, about each other. Sam was in one of the last people out, all alone. In fact, it seemed people kept their distance. Some girls threw her glances and giggled to her neighbors. She had a look on her face that spoke of exhaustion and extreme annoyance.

Danny smiled at the sight of her. "Hey, Sam."

Her head shot up, as did her eyebrows did when she saw whom it was. The girls around her did the same. _A guy? Interested in the **goth freak?**_ Sam blushed to the roots of her hair and pushed past the cliques, who were subtly ogling Danny. She went write up to him and looked him in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "Are you stalking me? How did you find out I go here?" More and more girls were beginning to crowd nearby, glaring at her.

Danny only smiled at Sam, not asking notice of the fish bowl effect. "You draw really well."

That caught Sam off guard. Her back straightened. "What?"

"That picture that you drew on the Dutchman website?" He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's really good." He straightened and came leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "It's the most lifelike drawing of a ghost I think I've ever seen."

Sam blushed again as the whispers of jealous girls rose in the back round. "Thank you." She said tartly. "But I need to go now." She turned and began walking down the sidewalk. Danny stood there for a second, letting the fact that a girl had just walked away from him sink in, before jogging to catch up with her. "You know,…" she said, without turning to look at him. "I could call the police and have you arrested."

"No, you won't." Danny said, his hands in his pockets. He had stopped jogging and was now strolling beside her. In comparison, Sam looked like a rage-filled third grader.

She stopped and swung around to face him. "Why not?" She said, close to yelling.

"Because, you don't know if you'll like me or not." It was a pretty weak argument, but Danny really didn't care. He felt a bit delinquent-ish for being with Sam. "You don't even know my name. I could be the nicest guy you'll ever meet and if you call the police, years from now you will be wracked with guilt, knowing that you missed out on the greatest opportunity that would ever come your way. For True Love only comes-"

Sam rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Fine. What's your name?"

Danny bowed towards her with a flourish. "Danny Fenton, at your service."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, a smirk spilling over her face. "As in 'Fenton Works'?"

Danny blushed and straightened. "I had hoped you hadn't seen that." He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly, feeling the blood rushing to the back of his neck.

Sam laughed and started walking, this time at a more relaxed pace. "Hadn't seen it? It's the only house with a UFO on it!" She grinned at him before laughing again.

Danny laughed nervously, searching desperately for a way to change the subject. "So, uhh… Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

Sam suddenly became paranoid again. "Sorry, I don't have money. I need to go home…"

"I'll pay for you." Danny said, turning around to walk backwards in front of her.

"Paying for a girl you don't know?" Sam queried. "Seems a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Not at all." Danny said, smiling. "That is, if the girl's pretty enough…"

Startled, Sam met his blue eyes. She glared. "Well, then, I guess you've got the wrong girl. If you're looking for pretty, try your girlfriend." She quickened her walk and pushed past him.

"Are you kidding? You're way prettier than her." Danny said, catching up to her once again.

"Now, you're just getting creepy." Sam said, and then shuddered to a halt. Danny stopped with her, puzzled. "You're going to follow me home, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

He looked up and down the sidewalk, as if calculating. "Yeah, probably." He said with an impish grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Fine. Let's go to the mall."

Danny grinned as the couple headed back to his car. This was fun.

**This is short, but I'm tired. This is for Save Danny69, who cheered me up with her enthusiasm.**


End file.
